Cuarta Gran Guerra Bizarra
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si Sasuke y Naruto se lo montaran en pleno campo de batalla? ¿O si Madara y los revividos Hokages comenzaran a hablar de incómodos temas del pasado? -¡Te tiraste a mi hermano, cabrón!-/ Sasunaru. Intento de Humor. Yaoi./ Basado en el capitulo 633 del manga.


_**Datos:**_

✖ _**Titulo:**_ _"Cuarta Gran Guerra Bizarra."_

✖ _**Autor:**_ _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

✖ _**Advertencias:**_ Slash/Yaoi - Ooc - One-shot - Parody/Crackfic - groserías - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

✖ _**Pareja:**_ Sasuke&amp;Naruto

✖ _**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

_****__**~¤~¤~¤~ _Cuarta Gran Guerra Bizarra _~¤~¤~¤~**__****_

¡Por fin el equipo siete estaba reunido!

Habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente, todos problemas para variar, la revelación de Akatsuki, el ataque y rapto de cada uno de los bijuus, Madara, la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y ahora el Juubi. Puras complicaciones pero al fin estaban los tres juntos, combatiendo, haciendo el buen trabajo en equipo que solían hacer en el pasado. Cada uno había mejorado notablemente, Naruto tenía el chakra de Kurama controlado y ahora eran compañeros, Sasuke despertó el Mangekyuo Sharingan mientras que a la vez poseía los ojos que su hermano le había confiado, y por ultimo Sakura había mejorado sus habilidades y controlaba su chakra a la perfección, apoyando a ambos de sus amigos.

Ahora el trío se encontraba cubriéndose las espaldas, cada uno vigilando su respectivo lado, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Sasuke y Naruto se dieron unos minutos para inspeccionar al otro de reojo, reconociendo sus nuevos poderes.

-Así que este es el estado del Kyuubi con su chakra controlado…- pensaba el azabache observándolo de pies a cabeza, investigando su peculiar aspecto.

-El Mangekyo Sharinga eterno…- cavilaba por su parte el rubio, mirando con atención los ojos estrellados.

Sus miradas se encontraron, continuaron viéndose durante varios segundos y aunque quisiesen, no podían apartar sus ojos del otro… algo estaba pasando. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que crecía en el pecho? ¿Por qué sentían que querían abrazarse?, ¿El tiempo quizá? Pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿Por qué sentían la sangre y el calor subiéndoles a las mejillas?

Estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del otro, ya no importaba que estuviesen en plena pelea con un monstruo de diez colas siendo controlado por un maniático que deseaba el mundo en la palma de su mano, ahora solo estaba ellos dos, deseándose con locura y pasión. Y de un impulso todo pareció desfallecer, la tensión acabó, pasando a algo mucho mejor que ambos jóvenes habían estado anhelando aquellos años de separación.

-Chicos, yo me adelantare para ayud…- habló la pelirrosa volteándose hacia el par pero su oración fue detenida cuando su mundo se vino abajo al apreciar la escena mas perturbante de su vida.

Su amado Sasuke-kun posaba una de sus manos en la cintura del Jinchuriki mientras que la otra descansaba en su mejilla, sus labios se apoderaban con brusquedad de los del blondo quien respondía al gesto rodeando el cuello del Uchiha con ambos brazos. Sus cabezas se ladearon para profundizar el beso, abrieron sus bocas dejando paso a la lengua ajena como también se adentraban en la otra. El pelinegro oprimió el agarre haciendo rozar sus pechos con lujuria, forjándose un audible jadeo por parte del rubio que enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos.

La pobre joven estaba en shock, no, mejor dicho, toda la alianza ninja estaba en shock. Las piernas de la chica no se movían, no podía hacer nada al respecto culpa de la estupidez repentina que se traía aquella acción. ¿Era acaso una pesadilla? Lo confirmó cuando un aterrador rugido por parte del Bijuu le penetró los huesos, despertándola a ella y a todos los demás.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?!- exclamaron como si de un coro de quinientas persona se tratase.

El par separó sus labios, pero no a causa de la situación o haber caído en cuenta de lo que realmente estaban haciendo y todas las consecuencias que traía ello, si no que solo era la falta de aire el problema.

-Dobe, te ves adorable de esta forma.- habló el del Sharingan contemplando lo que parecía fuego brotando del cuerpo del joven rubio, luego bajó su rostro hasta el cuello ajeno lamiendo la piel, chupándola y depositando besos.

-T-teme…- jadeó Naruto.- Me gustan tus ojos´ttebayo.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se montaban la escena de Romeo y Julieta en la parte más esencial de la guerra, el resto se dio el lujo de analizar lo innegable.

-¿Mi hijo es gay?- cavilaba un pensativo Minato las tendencias sexuales de su procedente.

-¿El héroe de Konoha es gay?- se preguntaban algunos ninjas de otras aldeas.

-Era obvio.- concluía Sai mientras aplicaba ejercicios de reanimación en Sakura e indicaba a Choji que los realizara en Ino y también Hinata. La población femenina estaba en serios problemas en esos momentos, algunas habían colapsado mentalmente, otras yacían desangradas en el suelo y unas estaban atontadas, en todo sentido de la palabra, con la escena frente a sus ojos.

-¡Oye Minato! ¿Qué hiciste mal?- se hizo audible el grito del primer Hokage, Harishama, a lo lejos.

-¡Creo que fue el morir antes de que cumpliera diez segundos de vida!- respondió el aludido.

-Venga, ¿Y quién es el culpable de Sasuke?- preguntó el tercero, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-¡Apuesto que fue tu culpa Madara, maldito pervertido, tú corrompiste a mi hermano!- dijo nuevamente el primero, yéndose de tema por completo.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Fue tu querido hermano el que se me vino con insinuaciones!- se defendió el acusado, ganándose las extrañadas y, hasta algunas desagradables, miradas de todos los presentes consientes. (Pues el setenta por ciento de las mujeres estaban desmayadas).

-¡Cierra la boca maldito Uchiha, no digas esas cosas en público!- reprochó Tobirama. En esos momentos, si no fuese un zombie tendría un fuerte sonrojo adornando su rostro.

-¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Ustedes eran pareja y no me dijeron nada!- reclamó.

-¡Tú tampoco puedes decir mucho, Harishama, sé que te lo montabas a escondidas con Izuna!- dijo indignado la reliquia de los Uchiha.

-¡Eso fue porque él era increíblemente inocente!- respondió.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tuviste que dejarlo como estaba, tierno y virgen, pero no, te lo tiraste contra su voluntad!

-¡Joder! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡A él le gustaba, tuviste que haberlo visto gimiendo mi nombre y pidiendo de piernas abiertas por más!

Silencio sepulcral.

-¡Eres un jodido pedófilo Hashirama!- exclamó Madara.

-¡Y tu un loco demente corrompe-hermanos-menores!

-¡¿Pueden callarse de una puñetera vez?!- interrumpió el tercer Hokage.- Ambos son unos depravados de primera, así que cierren la boca de una buena vez.

-Sarutobi-sensei, tú también eres un pervertido, aun no olvido el día que nos ofreciste un trío a Jiraiya y a mi.- habló Orochimaru quien había llegado hace unos minutos luego de haber ayudado a los casi-muertos-kages, junto al equipo Taka.

Mientras tanto, los espectadores…

-Esto es incómodo.- decía Kiba.

-Me siento fuera de lugar.- declaró Choji

-Tan problemático…- Shikamaru a lo suyo.- Bueno, mientras Madara se halle entretenido con algo que no sea matar y Kakashi distraiga a ese tal Obito en el universo paralelo en el que están, no ocurrirá nada grave.

-¿Entonces…?- se unió Shino a la conversación.

-Pues no hay nada que hacer… es a esperar a que la guerra vuelva a ser guerra.- concluyó Kiba, sentándose en el suelo seguido por Akamaru.

-Qué remedio.- continúo Choji y todos los demás que conformaban la alianza ninja, pues no había que ser un prodigio para concluir que aquella estúpida discusión tenía para rato. Cada uno con lo suyo, comenzaron a hablar de la vida, conocer a personas de otras aldeas o simplemente tirarse a dormir una siesta.

Más tarde los renovados kages hicieron la ceremonia de entrada, dispuestos a poner todo de sí para acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra que tanto dolor estaba causando. Pero menuda sorpresa se llevaron al notar que cada uno de los sobrevivientes que supuestamente debían estar apoyando y esforzándose al máximo, hacían cualquier cosa menos concentrarse en la batalla.

-¿Qué esta…?- comenzó la Quinta Hokage siendo interrumpida por un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Tsunade-chaaaan~!- esa voz… la conocía.

-¿Abuelo…?- susurró entrecerrando los ojos, intentado distinguirlo entre tanta roca destruida.

-¡Tsunade-chan, tanto tiempo, estoy muy feliz de verte! ahora ven conmigo un segundo.- y sin hacer caso alguno a las quejas de su familiar, el Senju se llevo a rastras a la rubia, dirigiéndola hacia donde estaban anteriormente discutiendo los Hokages, Orochimaru y Madara.- Tsunade-chan, dile al idiota de Madara que yo no soy un degenerado viejo verde.

-¿Eh?

-¡Si serás cabrón Hashirama! ¡No metas a tu nieta en esto!

-Eso, no metas a Tsunade en estas cosas, ¿O es que también quieres pervertirla a ella?- concordó con el Uchiha, Tobirama.

-¿Cómo pretendes que la pervierta más de lo que ya está? ¡Solo mira esto!- dijo señalando los descomunales pechos de la rubia, quien sin entender mucho, sonrió orgullosa.-… Pero veo que ahora estas del lado de Madara, ¿Por qué no se van por ahí a liarse a mis espaldas?

-Buena idea- concertó el del Shringan.

-No me jodas Uchiha, lo nuestro termino hace tiempo.- lo frenó el segundo Hokage.

Orochimaru y Hiruzen se miraron.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un drama acaso?- pronunció el del cabello largo, oscuro y sedoso a su sensei, que se limito a responder encanando una ceja.

Por otro lado Minato, quien repentinamente se había sentido fuera de lugar al no entender en lo mas mínimo la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo (al igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes), optó por observar como Sasuke se montaba a su hijo sin pudor alguno a unos metros.

-Parece doler…- murmuraba notando la expresión del rubio y cada gemido que soltaba al ser penetrado insistentemente.- Me pregunto si el rostro de Kushina también se ponía así… no lo recuerdo.- y pensando lo dicho se quedo examinando como Naruto perdía la virginidad allí mismo.

Aun más lejos, el Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage y la Mizukage, continuaban con la expresión de la mismísima confusión desde que llegaron al dichoso lugar. Necesitaban explicaciones y rápido.

Gaara localizó a Sai y camino hacia él, no podía decir que lo conocía muy bien, pero era la única persona que reconocía en un área de diez metros, por lo que decidió hablar con él, tal vez el muchacho podía explicar algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Sai-kun?- preguntó haciéndose presente.

-Oh, Kazekage-sama.- respondió el otro. –Ha pasado un tiempo.

-Si… oye, ¿Podrías explicarme que sucede aquí?-

-Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, parece que Madara y los Hokages están discutiendo por temas personales del pasado y Sasuke y Naruto están declarando su amor por allí.- el pelinegro señaló el lugar.- Y el resto de nosotros solo estamos esperando a que algo pase.- hablo por toda la alianza.

-Ya veo…

Un extraño silencio invadió el espacio entre los jóvenes.

-¿Le apetece caminar conmigo? Podríamos conocernos más.- propuso de repente con su típica sonrisa a lo que el otro dudó, pero luego asintió con un leve color rojizo adornando sus mejillas.

Y así fue como la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja nunca llegó a nada; el Juubi pasó a ser de una terrible amenaza que destruiría el planeta entero a una montaña más del panorama; ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a sellar a los únicos revividos por lo que optaron regresar a sus respectivas aldeas como si nada hubiese pasado. Unos meses después Sasuke y Naruto se casaron, las mujeres cayeron en depresión y todos fueron felices para siempre…

**_HYG__~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

¡Buenas! a ver... ¿Como empezar?

Pues resulta que estaba con algunas complicaciones con mi otro fic., de manera que no conseguía inspiración. Pero luego me di cuanta que tenía ganas de escribir estupideces, por lo que se me vino esto a la cabeza.

Bueno, como ya aclaré en el summary, esta basado en el capitulo 633 del manga, en exactamente la parte en que Sasuke y Naruto se miran... cuando esa sensual escena se presentó ante mis ojos, se me prendió la bombilla, ¡No pude resistirme en hacer este mini One-shot!

Y tenganme compasión, es un intento de comedia, pues no soy buena en este genero, mejor dicho, soy un completo desastre.

Gracias por leer y -de antemano- por tu comentario.

__» "Solo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos" ___« _____

__**___HotaRu YaOiGirL___**__


End file.
